Die Gärten des Mondes/Extended Dramatis Personae
Buchversion= Dramatis Personae Das Malazanische Imperium Einarms Heer * Flickenseel, Kader-Magierin, Zweite Armee, legt die Drachenkarten * Locke, Kader-Magierin, Zweite Armee, ein unangenehmer Rivale Tayschrenns * Calot, Kader-Magierin, Zweite Armee, Flickenseels Geliebter * Toc der Jüngere, Kundschafter, Zweite Armee, ein Agent der Klaue, bei der Belagerung von Fahl schwer verwundet Die Brückenverbrenner * Sergeant Elster, Neunter Trupp, ehemaliger Kommandant der 2. Armee * Korporal Kalam, Neunter Trupp, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Klaue aus dem Reich der Sieben Städte * Der Schnelle Ben, Neunter Trupp, ein Magier aus dem Reich der Sieben Städte * Leida, Neunter Trupp, ein mörderisches junges Mädchen * Igel, Neunter Trupp, ein Sappeur * Fiedler, Neunter Trupp, ein Sappeur * Trotter, Neunter Trupp, ein Barghast-Krieger * Fäustel, Neunter Trupp, Heiler * Sergeant Fahrig, Siebter Trupp * Tippa, Siebter Trupp Die Führung des Imperiums * Ganoes Stabro Paran, adliger Offizier im malazanischen Imperium * Dujek Einarm, Hohe Faust der malazanischen Armee des Genabackis-Feldzugs * Tayschrenn, Hohemagier der Imperatrix * Bellurdan, Hohemagier der Imperatrix * Nachtfrost, Hohemagierin der Imperatrix * A'Karonys, Hohemagier der Imperatrix * Lorn, Mandata der Imperatrix * Topper, Kommandant der Klaue * Imperatrix Laseen, Herrscherrin über das malazanische Imperium Das Haus Paran (in Unta) * Tavore, Ganoes' Schwester (das mittlere Kind) * Felisin, Ganoes' jüngste Schwester * Gamet, Hauswache und Veteran Zur Zeit des Imperators * Imperator Kellanved, Gründer des Imperiums, von Laseen ermordet * Tanzer, Oberster Ratgeber des Imperators, von Laseen ermordet * Hadra, Laseens alter Name aus der Zeit, da sie noch Kommandantin der Klaue war * Dassem Ultor, Erstes Schwert des Imperiums, vor den Mauern von Y'Ghatan im Reich der Sieben Städte getötet * Toc der Ältere, im Zuge von Laseens Säuberungen der Alten Garde verschwunden In Darujhistan Die Stammgäste des Phoenix * Kruppe, ein Mann von falscher Bescheidenheit * Crokus Junghand, ein junger Dieb * Rallick Nom, ein Assassine der Gilde * Murillio, ein Höfling * Coll, ein Trinker * Mira, ein weiblicher Stammgast * Irilta, ein weiblicher Stammgast * Skorb, der Mann hinter der Theke * Salli, eine Serviererin * Chert, ein glückloser Schläger Der T'orrud-Zirkel * Baruk, Hoher Alchemist * Derudan, eine Tennes-Hexe * Mammot, Hohepriester von D'riss und bedeutender Gelehrter, Onkel von Crokus * Travala, ein frommer Soldat des Zirkels * Tholis, ein Hohemagier * Parald, ein Hohemagier Der Rat * Turban Orr, mächtiger Ratsherr und Geliebter Simtals * Lim, Verbündeter Turban Orrs * Simtal, Herrin von Gut Simtal * Estraysian D'Arle, Rivale von Turban Orr * Challice D'Arle, seine Tochter Die Gilde der Assassinen * Vorcan, Meisterin der Gilde, auch bekannt als Meisterin der Assassinen * Ozelot, Rallick Noms Clanführer * Talo Krafar, Assassine im Clan von Jurrig Denatte * Krute aus Talient, Agent der Gilde Andere Stadtbewohner * Der Aal, sagenhater Meisterspion * Kreisbrecher, ein Agent des Aals * Vildron, eine Stadtwache * Hauptmann Stillis, Hauptmann der Wache auf Gut Simtal Andere Die Tiste Andii * Anomander Rake, Herr von Mondbrut, Sohn der Dunkelheit, Ritter des Dunkels * Serrat, Rakes Stellvertreterin * Korlat, eine Nachtjägerin und Blutsverwandte von Serrat * Orfantal, ein Nachtjäger * Horult, ein Nachtjäger Die T'lan Imass * Logros, Anführer der T'lan-Imass-Clans im Dieste des Imperiums * Onos T'oolan, ein Krieger ohne Clan * Pran Chole, Knochenwerfer (Schamane) der Kron T'lan Imass * Kig Aven, ein Clanführer Andere * Scharteke, ein Großer Rabe, Dienerin Anomander Rakes * Silanah, eine Eleint, Gefährtin von Anomander Rake * Raest, ein Jaghut-Thyrann * K'rul, ein Älterer Gott, der Erbauer der Pfade * Caladan Bruth, Der Kriegsherr, Gegner der malazanischen Armeen während des Feldzugs im Norden * Kallor, Bruths Stellvertreter * Fürst K'azz D'Avore, Kommandeur der Karmesin-Garde * Jorrick Scharflanze, Offizier der Karmesin-Garde * Kutte, Hohemagier der Karmesin-Garde * Korporal Moll, Sechste Klinge der Karmesin-Garde * Flinkfinger, Sechste Klinge der Karmesin-Garde * Boran, ein Schattenhund * Blind, ein Schattenhund * Giar, ein Schattenhund * Ruud, ein Schattenhund * Shan, ein Schattenhund * Doan, ein Schattenhund * Ganrod, ein Schattenhund * Schattenthron/Ammanas, Herrscher des Gewirrs der Schatten * Das Seil/Cotillion, Geährte von Schattenthron und Patron der Assassien * Icarium, Erbauer des Rades der Zeitalter in Darujihistan * Mappo, Icarium's Begleiter * Der Pannionische Seher, Prophet und Tyrann der Pannionischen Domäne |-|Komplett A-Z= A * A'Karonys, High Mage to the Empress * Agent in Genabaris, unnamed empire contactGardens of the Moon, Chapter 3 * Anomander Rake, Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness * Antsy, Sergeant 7th squad, Bridgeburners * Aragan, Staff Sergeant in Itko Kan * Assassin High House Shadow, a card in the Deck of Dragons B * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Baruk, a High AlchemistGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6 * Bellurdan, High Mage to the Empress * Berrute, a guardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 20 * Black Moranth patrol leader, Black MoranthGardens of the Moon, Chapter 8 * 'Blind, a Hound of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 12 * '''Blues, Corporal, Sixth Blade of the Crimson GuardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 * Boruld, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group C * Caladan Brood, the warlord, opposing the Malazan armies in the North Campaign Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10 * Calot, Cadre Mage, 2nd Army, Tattersail's lover * Cannig Tol, a Kron T'lan Imass Clan Leader * Captain High House Light, a card in the Deck of Dragons * Captain (Itko Kan), unnamed Captain in Itko Kan * Challice D'Arle, daughter of Estraysian D'ArleGardens of the Moon, Chapter 13 * Chert, an unlucky bully * Circle Breaker, an agent of the Eel * Coll, a drunk, regular at the Phoenix Inn * The Rope/Cotillion, Companion of Shadowthrone and Patron of Assassins * Cowl, a High Mage in the Crimson Guard * Crippled God, the Chained One * Crokus Younghand, a young thiefGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5 * Crone, a Great Raven and servant to Anomander Rake * Crown, card in the Deck of Dragons D * D'rek, a goddess * Dancer, the Emperor's chief adviser, assassinated by Laseen * Dashtal, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * Dassem Ultor, the First Sword of Empire, killed outside Y'Ghatan, Seven Cities * Derudan, a Witch of Tennes * Dessembrae, Hood's Warrior * Detoran, 7th Squad * Doan, a Hound of Shadow * Dujek Onearm, High Fist, Malazan Armies, Genabackis Campaign E * The Eel, a rumored master-spy * Eitholos Ilm, Logros clan chieftain * Ektalm, second to last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings * Estraysian D'Arle, a rival of Turban Orr F * Feder, councilman * Felisin, Ganoes Paran's younger sister * Fiddler, 9th Squad, a sapper * Fingers, Sixth Blade of the Crimson Guard * Fisher, renowned bard G * Galad Ketan, a Logros T'lan Imass * Gamet, House Guard and veteranGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1 * Ganoes Stabro Paran, a noble-born officer in the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Prologue * Ganrod, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Gorlas Vidikas, a young man * Grallin, Lord of the Deep Waters Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 19 H * Hairlock, Cadre Mage, 2nd Army, an unpleasant rival of Tayschrenn * Hedge, 9th Squad, a sapper * Herald of High House Death, a card in the Deck of Dragons * Hood, God of death * Horult, a night-hunter * Hunters, unknown assassins * Hurtle, a great Raven I * Icarium, Builder of the Wheel of Ages in Darujihistan * Ilgrand Lender, Kanese loanshark * Irilta, a regular at the Phoenix Inn J * Jekaral, a Tiste Andii in Serrat's group * Jorrick Sharplance, a Crimson Guard Officer * Jurrig Denatte, Guild of Assassins Clan Leader K * Corporal Kalam, 9th Squad, an ex-Claw from Seven Cities * Kallor, Brood's second in command * Prince K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard * Emperor Kellanved, the founder of the Empire, assassinated by Laseen * Kig Aven, a T'lan Imass Clan Leader * Kilava Onass, Logros Bonecaster * Kin Clip, a great Raven * Knight High House Dark, card in the Deck of Dragons * Korlat, a night-hunter and blood-kin to SerratGardens of the Moon, Chapter 24 * K'rul, an Elder God, the Maker of PathsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 7 * Kruppe, a man of false modesty * Krute of Talient, agent of the Guild of Assassins L * Lady of Beggars, a goddess * Empress Laseen, Ruler of the Malazan Empire formerly 'Surly' * Letastte, third to last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings * Lim, a councilman and ally of Turban Orr, Lady Simtal's lover * Logros, Commander of the T'lan Imass Clans serving the Malazan Empire * Lord of the Galayn, a demon LordGardens of the Moon, Chapter 23 * Lorn, Adjunct to the Empress M * Mallet, 9th Squad, the squad healer * Mammot, a High Priest of D'riss and eminent scholar, uncle to Crokus * Mappo, Icarium's companion * Mason High House Death, card in the Deck of DragonsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4 * Meese, a regular at the Phoenix Inn * Mhybe, a Rhivi woman * Moby, a pet * Mother Dark, Goddess Queen of the Tiste Andii * Murillio, a courtier N * Nedurian, former 2nd Army mage cadre commander * Nightchill, High Sorceress to the Empire O * Ocelot, Rallick Nom's Clan Leader * Olar Ethil, Logros Bonecaster * Onak Shendok, a Logros T'lan Imass * Onos T'oolan, a clanless warriorGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9 * Oponn, the Twin Jesters of Chance and a card in the Deck of Dragons * Orb, card in the Deck of Dragons * Orfantal, a night-hunter * Lady Orr, wife of councilman Turban Orr * Osserc, Elder god P * Pallick, a Hound of Shadow * Pannion Seer, a Prophet Tyrant ruling the Pannion Domin * Parald, a High Mage of the cabal * Pearl, a Korvalah demon * Picker, 7th Squad * Pran Chole, a Bonecaster (shaman) of the Kron T'lan ImassGardens of the Moon, Chapter 11 Q * Quick Ben, 9th Squad, a Seven Cities Mage R * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant * Rallick Nom, an assassin in the Guild * Rellock, Sorry's father * Rigga, a wax-witch and Seer * Roald, a servant * Rood, a Hound of Shadow Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15 * Rusty, 3rd Squad sergeant S * Sandenay, last of the Darujhistan Tyrant Kings * Scurve, the barman at the Poenix Inn * Serrat, second-in-command to Rake * Shadowthrone/Ammanas, Ruler of the Warren of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Silanah, an Eleint and companion to Anomander Rake * Silverfox, the Rhivi reborn * Simtal, Lady of Simtal Estate * Soldier High House Death, card in the Deck of Dragons * Sorry, 9th Squad, a deadly killer in the guise of a young girl * Spindle, 7th Squad, mage * Stillis, Captain of the Guard, Simtal EstateGardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 * Sulty, a serving woman * Surly, Laseen's old name when Commander of the Claw T * Talo Krafar, an assassin of Jurrig Denatte's Clan * Tattersail, Cadre Sorceress, 2nd Army, a reader of the Deck of DragonsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2 * Tavore, Ganoes' sister (middle-child) * Tayschrenn, High Mage to the Empress * Tholis, a High Mage of the cabal * Throne (Unaligned), a card in the Deck of Dragons * Toc (the Elder), disappeared in Laseen's purges of the Old Guard * Toc the Younger, scout, 2nd Army, a Claw agent badly scarred at the Siege of Pale * Topper, Commander of the Claw * Travale, a pious soldier of the cabal * Trotts, 9th Squad, a Barghast warrior * Turban Orr, a powerful councilman, Simtal's lover V * Vildron, a city guardGardens of the Moon, Chapter 18 * Virgin High House Death, card in the Deck of Dragons * Vorcan, Mistress of the Guild (also known as the Master of Assassins) Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22 W * Sergeant Whiskeyjack, 9th Squad, past commander of the 2nd Army Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben en:Gardens of the Moon/Extended Dramatis Personae Kategorie:Die Gärten des Mondes